1. Field
The invention is in the field of methods and devices for holding flexible sheet or strip material.
2. State of the Art
The most common way of holding flexible material is to provide the material with eyelets through which ropes and the like hold the material in place. In many materials, particularly plastic, eyelets are easily ripped out of the material, along with the holding ropes, when pressure is applied.
Conventional clamping devices are usually not designed to hold flexible material under load conditions, and some materials, particularly sheet plastics, easily slip through and out of the clamps.